There has been an increasing demand for miniaturization and cost reduction of semiconductor devices. To increase the resolution in lithography technology, however, combinations of double patterning (DP), immersion exposure technology, extreme ultraviolet light sources, and the like are necessary and lead to cost increase. In such a situation, imprint technology that enables transfer of high-resolution patterns at low cost has been expected as next-generation lithography technology.